After Party Adventures
by MaybellApril
Summary: Levi vive tranquilo en su departamento, hasta que su loca vecina hace estallar la muralla que los divide; Ymir debe de dejar de lado a Christa ya que con Armin tienen su propio problema, Jean se siente solo, a Reiner lo llaman pedófilo, Eren se siente algo confuso con su hermana y Berthold no sabe qué hacer con su vida ¿Qué pasa después de toda esta fiesta? MUCHAS PAREJAS! ;) LEE


_**Hola! Vengo (por fin) con esta nueva historia *w* un fanfic colaborativo con mi mejor amiga, hermana gemela que amodoro tanto Lily :)… estamos planeando este fanfic desde hace un buen tiempo y será una locura jajaja**_

Déjenme aclarar:  
Las parejas de este fanfic (son muchas) Puede que no sean del agrado de todas/os, pero créanme, les iran agarrando el gusto ;) y puede que suenen algo crack … pero ya verán :) jaja estamos muy entusiasmadas con este proyecto, así que espero sea también de su agrado.

_**Parejas:  
1. Hanji x Rivaille**_

_**2. Eren x Mikasa**_

_**3. Ymir x Armin**_

_**4. Annie x Berthold**_

_**5. Sasha x Jean**_

_**6. Reiner x Christa **_

_**Comencemos! :3 (mas comentarios abajo)**_

_**Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces, todos los derechos a Hajime Isayama… creador del manga de Shingeki no Kyojin y demás, si el manga fuera mio… el romance invadiría todo. **_

_**Titulo: After Party Adventures (A.P.A)**_

_**Autoras: LilyRara (Lily Bustamante en FB) y MaybellApril (Valentina Román en FB)**_

_**Tipo de mundo: AU (Alternative Universe)**_

_**Tipo de Narrador: Focalización cero, Omnisciente **_

_**Trama: Romance, Humor, Aventura, Escolar.**_

Resumen de la historia:  
Levi vive tranquilo en su departamento, hasta que su loca vecina hace estallar la muralla que los divide; Ymir debe de dejar de lado a Christa ya que con Armin tienen su propio problema, Jean se siente solo, a Reiner lo llaman pedófilo, Eren se siente algo confuso con su hermana y Berthold no sabe qué hacer con su vida ¿Qué pasa después de toda esta fiesta?

_**Capitulo 00: Prologo (Before the Party)  
**_

Meaw –Escuchó el moreno. Un maullido proveniente desde el balcón de su habitación. Dejó su taza de café en el escritorio "¿Otra vez esos gatos?" –Pensó, se puso en pie y abrió la ventana. Un felino pequeño se encontraba esperándolo afuera, mirándolo expectante... su mirada gélida no se inmutó ni por un segundo, sosteniendo firmemente la visual con el animal.

Hasta que una fuerte explosión se escuchó en su habitación. Por el impulso y el susto de aquel ruido tan espantoso cayo de frente, encima del animal. Logró poner sus brazos antes de aplastarlo, y quedo en forma protectora sobre él antes de que el estruendo terminara. Una vez esto se puso con dificultad de pie y miró hacia atrás, horrorizado mentalmente.

Logró divisar entre el humo que se esparcía en su habitación, escombros por el suelo. Cuando el polvo ya se había ido completamente quedó espantado ante el espectáculo que veía.

El lugar donde anteriormente había estado había quedado aplastado por ladrillos y su escritorio totalmente destrozado. Su tazón favorito llegó rodando hasta sus pies, dejando en el suelo un rastro de horrendas manchas de amargo café.

"¡Es suficiente!" –Enojado se dirigió hasta la pared dañada en el lado izquierdo. Se situó de frente al gran agujero, este era dos veces más ancho que una puerta común y lo suficientemente alto como para llegar al techo y continuar con una triza, donde seguían cayendo pequeños trozos de escombro. Accedió por allí a la habitación colindante.

Tenía entendido que su alcoba estaba pareada junto a la habitación del departamento vecino, él no se llevaba bien con nadie del edificio y siempre llegaba tarde de la escuela, por tanto nunca había visto al propietario de aquel hogar. Pero algo si tenía claro, esta chica era una mujer escandalosa, la escuchaba gritar y hacer escándalos relacionados con la química todo el tiempo, muchas veces no pudo dormir debido a ello. Pero había algo que realmente le molestaba de su extraña vecina (o quizá vecino afeminado que grita como chica) y es que esta tenía dos gatos que se paseaban de balcón en balcón y extrañamente e quedaban en el suyo, haciendo desorden. 

Para Rivaille; NO HAY NADA PEOR QUE LOS GATOS.

¡Y es que los gritos de esa chica llamando a sus queridos "Pierce y Lue" (¿¡Qué tipo de nombres?!) lo tenían histérico!, sabía que en cualquier momento iría a enfrentarla, pero ahora es la gota que rebasó el vaso. Había hecho estallar su habitación y esa no se la perdonaría tan fácilmente.

Avanzó decidido, un fuerte olor a azufre lleno sus pulmones, pero ni se inmutó, él odiaba ese olor, pero su mente estaba centrada en golpear a quien sea el culpable de todo el desastre. Fue allí cuando se sorprendió de ver una cabellera castaña, desorganizada y muy conocida para su gusto, miro su rostro y se sorprendió aun más, aunque, lo que lo impacto, fue ver que su cuerpo se encontraba aplastado por algunos ladrillos y su ropa estaba totalmente empolvada. 

Hanji Zoe, así se llamaba aquella chica, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues bueno, va en su mismo salón, aunque rara vez se le ve por allí ya que pasa metida en el laboratorio de química de la escuela, ayudando a profesores, etc. Incluso hace reemplazos, desde pequeña fue calificada como superdotada y por tanto el colegio la adelantaba en muchas cosas. Solo estaba en aquel curso por edad. Era imposible que esta chica no llamara la atención de las personas. A pesar de tener una inteligencia superior al resto era demasiado desordenada, hablaba muy alto y captaba la atención de todos con sus excéntricos movimientos. 

Como sea, esa era la personalidad que odiaba de ella y todo su ser, simplemente no congeniaba con ese tipo de personas y ahora, se enteraba de que era su vecina.

La misma chica que atormenta sus pacíficos días en la escuela, es la que le provoca insomnios por las noches.

*El día anterior* 

¡Christaaaaaaa! –Gritó emocionada una castaña, alargando la "a" y luego devorando un trozo de pan que tenía en su mano antes alzada, se dirigía corriendo hasta una pequeña rubia que hablaba con un par de otras chicas.

¡Sasha! –A la pequeña rubia se le iluminó la mirada al verla, pronto la morena quedó frente a ella y comenzó a hablarle tomándola de las manos.

¿Iras hoy en la noche?

¿Hoy en la noche?, ¿Dónde? –Preguntó incrédula, Ymir, que estaba con Christa anteriormente, puso atención a la conversación y la rodeó por los hombros con su brazo, sonriendo nerviosa.

Ohhhh Sasha, no le he comentado a Christa nada sobre lo de hoy –Rió un poco quisquillosamente.

Ymir –Le reprochó, Ymir soltó a la rubia que las miraba confundida, y agarró por el brazo a Sasha para luego caminar unos pasos más adelante, donde Christa no escuchara su conversación –¿Qué te pasa?

¡No podemos llevarla! –Se cruzó de brazos

¿Y por qué no?

¡Es solo una niña! ¡tiene 13 años!, ¡allí irán chicos de mi salón con más de 17! –pensó por unos momentos en los grandulones de su clase –… ¡Podrían hacerle algo! –La zarandeo por los hombros, Sasha solo negó con la cabeza ante esto.

La ultima vez prometimos llevarla, cumplirá los catorce en un par de semanas, déjala, siempre se junta con chicas mas grandes… podríamos pedirle a Mikasa que vaya y que nos ayude a…

Ni hablar, nadie pondrá sus manos en mi Christa –Se negó cruzando sus manos en su pecho, no se percató que su diminuta amiga escuchaba atenta la conversación.

Si iré –La tomo del brazo y la miró con sus mofletes hinchados, Ymir no pudo resistirse a la ternura de su amiga y accedió resignada, suspirando.

Está bien… pero prométeme que no te acercaras a ningún chico de mi clase… es más, a ningún chico presente –Su mirada oscura penetraba en los inocentes ojos de su acompañante, esta asintió con seguridad.

¡Yaaaay! –Gritó Sasha – ¡Fiesta!

_**Bueno, como decía esto es solo el prologo *w* espero haya sido de su agrado :D  
Si les gustó dejen un comentario o favorito :) se les agradece n.n  
Desde antes también aviso que este fanfic contendrá escenas para adultos (Sexo explicito, palabras fuertes, etc)  
Dedicado a las del grupo LeviHan en Facebook y a un par de amigas que puede que lo estén leyendo por allí ;)**_

Cuídense! nos vemos en el prox cap! 

_**SAYO! 3 **_

_**Cap 1: ¡Fondo, fondo!**_


End file.
